The present invention relates to novel oxazole and thiazole compounds, including derivatives thereof, to intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The compounds of the present invention are potent inhibitors of the transforming growth factor (“TGF”)-β signaling pathway. They are useful in the treatment of TGF-β related disease states including, for example, cancer and fibrotic diseases.
TGF-β activates both antiproliferative and tumor-promoting signaling cascades. Three mammalian TGF-β isoforms have been identified (TGF-βI, -βII, and -βIII). TGF-β production promotes tumor progression while its blockade enhances antitumor activity. Blockade of TGF-β enhances antitumor immune responses and inhibits metastasis. Thus there exists a need in the art for compounds that inhibit the TGF-β signaling pathway. The present invention, as described below, answers such a need.